Just a Dream
by Leigh-Owen
Summary: Levi and Petra spend the afternoon together. Put under pressure, Petra decides to tell Levi how she feels. (Rated for a bit of cursing) Levi x Petra


"Levi-heichou!" Petra burst into Levi's room happily, carrying a basket.

"What is it?" Levi asked, not looking up from his desk work.

"Oh, um, are you busy, heichou?" Petra walked over to his side and peeked over his shoulder.

"Not really. I only have this bit of paperwork that Erwin gave me." Levi replied, "What is it that you want Petra?"

"Well, I made lunch and was wondering if you'd like to come and eat it with me." Petra smiled, holding up the basket she brought with her.

"I'm not really hung-" Levi was interrupted by his stomach growling, making Petra giggle. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to take a break."

The two of them made their way to a nice spot in front of the old castle-like building where they were currently residing. They sat on top of a small blanket underneath a large tree. Petra set out the lunch she had made. "I hope you enjoy!" Petra picked up her plate and began to eat. Levi followed suit, picking up his own plate.

"This is good, Petra. Thank you." Levi told her.

Even though Levi didn't say it, Petra could tell that Levi was glad to get away from his work and eat a good meal. "Thank you, heichou!" As long as Levi was happy, she was happy. There was nothing but awkward silence for a while, so Petra tried to make small talk. "Um Levi-heichou, how do you feel about this situation with Eren?"

"That stupid brat?" Levi thought for a moment, "We need him as a tool to save humanity."

"I see…Do you not like Eren?" Petra wondered aloud.

"He's…a monster; someone who can't be held back by rules. He pursues what he believes is right, especially if it deals with saving other people. Now, I'm not saying that him acting that way is a bad thing." Levi explained, "But, it also doesn't matter if I like him or not. Erwin assigned the task of taking care of Eren to me, and I will follow that order."

Petra laughed. "You're right, but it does make you wonder…Why did this have to happen to him? I mean, it's not like he asked for it." Levi didn't comment, as he bit into a sandwich. Again, there was more awkward silence.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Levi asked.

"Huh? Oh, my father taught me!" she answered, "My father and I have always been really close, and since my mother was a nurse, she wasn't always home to cook; so my father always cooked for us. I wanted to help out and he taught me everything he knew."

"I see…" Levi looked down at the food then back up at Petra, "He taught you well."

"Thank you, Levi-heichou." Petra smiled.

The afternoon went on; the two of them talking about their Eren, the titans, and whatever else came to mind. Even though one could never tell, Levi really enjoyed moments like these with his comrades, especially Petra. She was always there to support him. Petra was always by his side, doing her best to cheer him on or fight with him. Levi had become rather fond of Petra in the last year or so that they had spent together.

"Petra."

"Yes, heichou?" Petra was cleaning up the dirty plates and such.

"What do you think of our squad?" Levi asked.

"Well…Eldo and Gunther are really nice and they act like brothers. In fact, if their last names weren't different and they looked a bit more like one another, one would definitely think they were brothers. Auruo is always boasting about how many titans he's killed and imitates you often, but he's not a bad guy. And you Levi-heichou…" Petra smiled softly, "You're the best. You never boast and you always follow orders. You're the ideal soldier and definitely the strongest. Even though you act cold and are merciless in battle, you're quite caring toward others. I really admire you, heichou."

Levi was taken aback by Petra's words. He'd never heard anyone compliment him like that and actually mean what they were saying. "Thank you, Petra. I really appreciate that." Levi smiled faintly.

"Levi-heichou!"

"What?"

"Y-you smiled!?"

"So?"

"You never smile!"

"Sure I do."

No way! This is the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Petra leaned in closer, "Can you do it again?"

"You can't just ask me to smile on demand." Levi stared at her.

Petra realized how close she was to Levi and immediately backed away. "Y-you're right…"

"Now what?" Levi never understood how a woman could go from being in your face to moving away from you as quickly as possible.

"It's nothing!"

"Don't lie. Tell me what's wrong. Does my breath smell bad or something?"

"No, it's just…" Petra looked back at Levi nervously.

"Spit it out already." Levi pulled Petra closer to him, annoyed at how shy she was acting.

"I just really like you a lot, heichou!" Petra shouted.

"What?" Levi let go of her.

"When I first became a member of your squad, I really admired you and lately those feelings have changed…"Petra looked down at her hands, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

"I see…Well then-" Levi kissed her. His soft lips were cold but comforting against hers.

Petra was so shocked; she had never expected her feelings to be returned. She pulled away, "Levi-heichou…" she whispered.

* * *

"Levi-heichou!" a voice called, "Levi-heichou!"

Levi awoke to Eren shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He sat up. "What is it, you shitty brat?"

"Uh, Commander Erwin is here…" Eren moved away, knowing that waking Levi up probably wasn't the best idea.

"Oh." Levi sighed, "Thanks for waking me."

"N-no problem, heichou!" Eren saluted.

Levi left the room to meet up with Erwin. "So, it was just a dream…"

END

* * *

**Leigh here.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been extremely busy with college and what not.**

**This was a very depressing story for me to write and I'm sure I'll get scolded for writing it, but it was something I wanted to write.**

**I'm not sure which story I'll be working on next or when I'll post it, but I'll put it up as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


End file.
